Sydney goes back in time
by meeeeeeee-D
Summary: Sydney goes back in time to break up her moms but eventually finds out that the plot is much deeper and the risks are too high to break them apart...


**hey guys i am back with a new story i know i really need to update my other one but promise i would do that too but for now please enjoy...love you all...:-***

* * *

Sydney was laying on her bed when she heard a noise coming through the door ,no not moms again she sat upright when she heard them scream a little louder this time.

"You know I was wrong I should've never kissed you when you came to say sorry to me, if I would've just walked away I wouldn't have been stuck with you for the rest of my miserable life "Emily screamed from her spot on the kitchen table.

"you know what you should've, I am sick of hearing how sorry you have been for choosing me over ali because you know I have had enough of it and now I can't take it anymore"Paige screamed back k.

"Then leave, I know should've stayed with Ali and we would've been going on a trip to Paris like we wanted to, I know I would've had a better life with her" Emily said tears streaming down her face.

"Then why are you here just leave" Paige said with a hurt look on her face which indicated that she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Ok then, maybe I will" when Emily started to get up she found Sydney staring at her parents from outside the kitchen door.

"Don't worry honey, it's all OK" Emily looked at Sydney and ran out of the room to her bedroom crying.

"Momma" Sydney asked Paige who had her back turned to her.

"What, ask your mom she's the one whos been creating a scene for absolutely no reason" paige said shifting from one foot to another and turning her back to look at her youngest daughter.

"you know what I have had it up to here with you guys and you still don't stop" Sydney said getting annoyed with her mothers daily ranting.

"what am I supposed to do ,she's the one who always reminds me about how she's made the biggest mistake of her life choosing me, I didn't ask her to" Paige sighed, rubbing her eyes with her fingers she said "don't worry kiddo we fight but you know your mom loves me and I love her so there is no need to worry about anything, we are going to be fine" Paige said putting her hand over Sydney's.

"Yeah I hope so too," Sydney walked out of the kitchen and out the front door; she needed some fresh air from all the madness that's been going around in her house. She was in such a hurry to get out of the house that she forgot her jacket but she didn't bother going back to all the things going in her house. She didn't knew why her parents didn't just separate and made every one's life a little easier. Sydney walked on the dark road thinking about how great it would've been if her parents should've never gotten back together and stayed apart, and then she wouldn't have been such a miserable child to begin with.

Sydney saw a dark hooded figure at the end of the street, his whole existence had a very creepy feeling to it, Sydney admitted that she was a hell lot scared but as she started to walk back into the safety of her house the hooded figure started following her, when she turned around to look at the hooded figure there was nothing but darkness and suddenly the hooded figure was in front of her.

Sydney screamed from the sudden surprise and the hooded figure led his hand to Sydney's face allowing her not to scream. Sydney took a step back finally getting composure from the sudden attack.

"Hey do not worry I only came here to help you" Sydney took a few steps back.

"Who are you, and for the record I am completely fine so no need to help me" Sydney got more scared as the hooded figure started to come near her."I can give you what you want".

"look I don't know what you can give me for what you want but I don't have any money on me so please step back and let me go" Sydney said getting more scared and taking a few steps back.

The hooded figure was still covered in the darkness of the night the only way Sydney could see him was from a far away street light.

"I am not here to take anything from you just asking for a little favor" the hooded figures voice sounded familiar but she couldn't put her finger on who it was that wanted a 'little favor' from her. Sydney thought about it for a while then she figured what's the harm in listening to what this person wants.

"Ok, what kind of a favor?" Sydney asked reluctantly.

"I want you to go back in time" the hooded figure said with a firm voice.

Sydney laughed at his statement " riley is this you, this is not a joke ok, you almost scared me to death " Sydney said feeling a little relieved thinking that it was just her best friend riley messing with her"

"No I am not riley" the hooded figure stepped a little closer the anger in his voice evident.

"Listen to me, go back in time break up your parents and have the wish you wanted, isn't this what you were thinking about to go back and wish that you've never been born" the hooded figure said with his creepy voice.

"Look whoever you are this is not a joke ok, I….how did you know I was thinking of it, how did you find out"

"it doesn't matter ,if you say yes everything you want, everything you wanted to have can be given to you, just say yes"

Sydney thought on it for a while, she was so angry with her parents constant fighting that she thought it would be a good idea to reset everything I mean it would happen for the best of her parents interest, will it.

"Don't think Sydney, just say yes and everything will be alright" the hooded figure said.

"What's in it for you, why do you want this" Sydney said out of curiosity.

"Oh you'll know" the hooded figure replied.

Sydney thought about what would happen she would've been doing her parents a favor for what it's worth maybe they will be happy for not being in each others life but another part of her was angry at them for not making the right decision maybe mom should've stayed with Alison, at least she would've been happy instead of just miserable with momma.

"Yes" and with that the world seem to black out for Sydney her head became dizzy and her feet were numb."what….what did you do to me" ,she fumbled with her words and she started to lose consciousness, she fumbled with her feet and felt the world melting in front of her, her ears were ringing with the most annoying beeping song that she ever heard and in a moment it all went black.

* * *

There it is the stupid beeping noise again, Sydney got out of the covers and shut the annoying beeping sound off, her head was pounding with the most annoying headache and she felt as if someone had hit her with a big rock, she started to go back to sleep when she noticed that this wasn't her bed, this was her bedroom but not her bed and not her walls either, "maybe mom is decorating Connors room again, why the hell am I in his room". She threw the covers off her body and scanned the room definitely not her room, why was there blue on the wall and a flat screen TV on the dresser, I mean who buys TVs now.

She got out of the bed when she noticed she had nothing but a small white t-shirt and a blue track pants on. She walked out of the room and went downstairs something wasn't right and she couldn't put her finger on it is she in some strangers house which really looked like her own house.

Suddenly she heard a few noises coming from the kitchen and she followed the quiet sound and the sweet smell of bacon, her stomach growled, she was definitely in the mood for some bacon.

When walked down the steps with the same annoying headache she had when she woke up, she found an man in his late forties standing by the counter with a newspaper in his hand Sydney became confused, when she looked closely she couldn't believe her eyes it was her dead grandfather, yes dead, but what was he doing in our house. "Who are you and what are doing in my house" Sydney's grandfather nick looked at her and said.

"Paige I know you're heartbroken over Emily but bringing home random girls isn't going to solve your problem" nick said with an annoying look towards the teenage girl sitting on the kitchen table.

"Wait what I didn't bring anyone home, what are you talking about" when the teenage girl turned around Sydney saw her momma, she was so, so…young. "I have never seen this girl in my life, I swear dad" Sydney felt heavy from the whole situation and as Paige and nick spoke she passed out on the kitchen floor…..


End file.
